


Finals Week

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, It's all fluff, M/M, Soft Kylux, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everyone hates finals week. Hux and Ben aren't excluded from this group.





	Finals Week

Really, finals week should be banned from every country in the world.

No student deserved to go through the hell that involved studying night after night while trying to remember every possible detail they could, desperate to get a good final mark for whatever class. All the while they were drinking more than enough coffee to fill an entire ocean just to stay awake. Of course, coffee wasn’t the only means of staying awake, but it was the most common and even Hux couldn’t find himself able to resist the strong caffeine when it came to finals.

And neither could he resist the urge to eat when it struck him.

Hux never did pride himself on being a bit of a stress eater, but he really couldn’t help it the majority of the time. When his regular eating schedule was already shot, his body demanded what it could whenever the chance arose, typically in times of stress when he couldn’t resist whatever sugary or fat treat was staring him down or popping into his head. It inevitably led to his distinct craving for pizza in the middle of trying to figure out why professors felt the need to have finals in the first place. Like he could remember the exact date and time that Antoni Gaudí was run over by a trolley car. Hux heaved a heavy sigh and rolled over onto his back to stare at the ceiling of his room, wincing when a highlighter jabbed into his back. Pizza was sounding better by the second, and it would offer him an opportunity to take a break from studying, which was the only reason he needed to reach for his phone. 

After about a half-hour of procrastinating his studies and listening to his stomach growl, he perked up at the sound of a knock on his door and hurried to his feet. Grabbing his wallet along the way to the door, Hux ran a hand through his hair to make himself somewhat presentable; or at least as presentable as someone could look in sweatpants and a loose sweater that proudly stated, “I would bottom you so hard.” Perhaps not the best impression to make on the poor delivery person, but they had probably seen worse and Hux didn’t feel like changing just to avoid a stranger’s judgement, so he unlocked the door without a second thought.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t his pizza that met him at the door.

“Hey, gingersnap.”

Hux huffed in annoyance as he glared at the broad figure that he was met with instead, Ben’s frame filling the doorway as he held up a bag of what smelled like Chinese takeout, balancing two cups of coffee atop each other in his other hand. His hair was tied back in a messy bun and the circles under his eyes made it obvious that he had been caught up in studying just like Hux. His obvious exhaustion was the only reason Hux didn’t immediately kick him out.

“Get in here,” Hux sighed, stepping aside so the other could brush past him. “I already ordered pizza, so you’re a bit late with the food.”

“We both know you can eat all of this and more faster than I can, so shut up.” Ben tossed the greasy bag onto Hux’s desk and carefully set down the two coffees before flopping down onto his bed, shoving aside his study materials.

Hux closed the door and moved immediately to the desk, sniffing out which coffee was his before Ben had the chance to tell him. He gratefully sipped at the hot beverage, the caffeine a welcome distraction from his growling stomach. Turning back to Ben, he raised a slim brow. “So, why are you here, exactly?”

Ben, already making himself comfortable on Hux’s bed, shrugged one shoulder as he leaned back on his elbows. “Got sick of studying, figured you would be craving your greasy foods, so I came here after getting takeout.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, really. No ulterior motives, I swear.”

Hux hummed noncommittally and took another sip of his coffee before setting it back down on the desk, peering curiously into the discarded takeout bag. “I’ve heard that before.”

Ben made a scoffing noise and sprawled out on his back fully, ignoring Hux’s noise of annoyance when his arm crumpled a notebook. “Shut up, Tidge.”

He was saved from responding by the sound of yet another knock on his door, this time resulting in the pizza he had originally been waiting on. Hux paid the delivery girl a twenty, assuring her to keep the change, and placed the box on his desk along with the other food after closing the door. With the combined smell of two unhealthy foods, his stomach growled violently in reminder of its emptiness. He produced a roll of paper towels from the bathroom to serve as napkins and coaxed Ben from the bed so they could eat without completely ruining his sheets, spreading out on the floor instead. They spent the next hour or so eating either pizza or from the small takeout boxes of Chinese food, Ben taking the chance to unload about a recent encounter at his place of work while Hux listened.

The coffeeshop that Ben worked at was, according to him, “The exact type of fucking place hipster brats love.” Hux had only gone to it himself a few times, their pastries and cakes rather good, but with how much Ben complained about it he could have worked there himself. His accumulated knowledge of the place was rather impressive, though he would never actually get a job there. Ben alone would be an awful coworker, but he kept that to himself.

It was refreshing to simply sit down and listen to his friend rant about some guy’s complex coffee order, to eat disgusting food that he would regret the next morning, and ignore the looming pressure of his finals. His anxiety took a welcome backseat to the content warming his chest as he watched Ben gesture with his chopsticks. A lock of hair escaped from his bun and brushed against his cheek, going unnoticed as he stabbed at his orange chicken. Hux reached out to tuck it behind his ear before he could stop himself. Ben only caught his hand before it could slip away and casually laced their fingers together, continuing on with his ranting.

Hux smiled a little to himself and looked back down into his own takeout box, warmed by the small gesture. He picked off a piece of pepperoni from one of the remaining pizza slices and nibbled at it while idly watching Ben maneuver his chopsticks with one hand. The exhaustion that he had been fighting off for several hours was starting to creep up on him now that he had a full stomach, making his eyelids heavy and forcing his mouth open with a yawn. Even the recently consumed caffeine was worthless to him, not helping prevent his head from drooping slightly. Ben seemed to finally notice after his fourth jaw-cracking yawn, releasing his hand to start putting away their food.

“Okay, time for bed, gingersnap,” he announced, rising to his feet and pulling Hux with him. “Let’s go, buddy.”

“Don’t call me that,” Hux grumbled, following him regardless towards the bed.

“Buddy or gingersnap?”

“Both.”

Ben appeared to ignore him as he cleaned off the study materials from Hux’s bed, setting the pile down on the floor and even unearthing the highlighter that had stabbed Hux in the back earlier. Only then did he guide Hux forward, forcing him under the covers despite his continued mutterings of protest.

“You know,” Hux huffed as Ben crawled in after him. “We should put that food away. It’s going to smell in the morning.”

“Shut up, it already smells.” Ben replied, curling up behind Hux and tugging him close with an arm around his waist. He wiggled his other arm under the other’s body so he could fully wrap his arms around him, nuzzling the back of Hux’s neck.

“Your arm is going to fall asleep.”

“You know, for being exhausted, you have a lot to say.”

“I complain when I’m tired, you know that.”

Ben rumbled an agreement before falling quiet, apparently content with their current position. Hux couldn’t find the energy to offer more complaints and went silent as well, wiggling until his hips were slotted nicely along Ben’s, backside resting against the other’s crotch. He could feel Ben’s heart pounding against his back, the steady sound of his breathing a reassuring reminder of the man’s presence. Hux could feel his eyelids drooping again, exhaustion more insistent with the comforting warmth of Ben wrapped around him.

He forced himself to remain cognizant, wriggling in Ben’s arms to gain his attention before mumbling, “The lights are still on, you oaf.”

“Shush, you picky fucker.” Ben grumbled, squeezing his midsection in admonishment.

Hux squirmed and jabbed the other man with his elbow until Ben finally got up with a groan, obviously displeased to be removed from his comfortable position. Hux rolled over to watch him step around the pile of food on the floor to switch off the lights, moving over to the desk to switch on the lamp before Hux could say anything. A small bloom of affection burst open in his chest at the gesture, filling him with that cliche fuzzy feeling that he both hated and loved. It was reassuring to know Ben remembered those small details about him, to know he cared enough to even remember in the first place. It was childish and Hux knew it, but Ben had never judged him for it, only asking the questions necessary to understand.

Ben shuffled back over to him and proceeded to ruin his good mood by unceremoniously flopping on top of him, making Hux yelp with disapproval. He could hear the other snickering as he shoved at his shoulders, smacking at the back of his head with an annoyed huff when his attempts failed to move the heavy weight of the man. Ben forced his arms around Hux again and rolled them onto their sides, tugging him to his chest as he finally settled. Hux gave him a final smack to his arm before nestling closer, curling an arm around Ben to rest his hand lightly against his shoulder blade. He curled his legs over Ben’s hip to properly keep him in place, refusing to let him move now that everything was in order. Ben acknowledged his silent request with a hand on his thigh, squeezing gently.

Ben would have to leave in the morning for his classes, but for now Hux enjoyed him being there in that moment, relieved to have even a few hours with him. Their classes had taken up much of their free time for the past couple of weeks, leaving them little time for each other, but tomorrow would be the last of Ben’s finals. Hux had his last one the day after, and then they could finally relax. For now, though, Hux would simply enjoy this moment.

Finals week was a truly hellish experience, but at least he had Ben.

And that was enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Antoni G. is a Spanish architect and he actually did die because of a trolley car. Poor guy.
> 
> Implied that Hux is an architect major of some sort, but I didn't go into detail
> 
> I just wanted them to cuddle


End file.
